Until the End
by keg2015
Summary: James and Lily's love story, starting with their first date up until their deaths. Love with a bit of Marauder's fun
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The story of James and Lily lives on forever. This story begins with their wedding and goes until their deaths**

**I own nothing. All rights and all that good stuff goes to the one and only JK Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter One

_Lily's Point of View_

Ten minutes. Ten minutes and I would be Mrs. James Potter. Even a few short years ago, I, myself would've never believed such a thing could happen.

Until that seventh year, I was sure that James Potter was nothing more than an arrogant, self-centered, prat. Everyone knows that I eat those words now. I began eating those words a few short weeks after the beginning of term seventh year. I could tell that James had truly changed, and that change could also be seen in his friends ... except in Sirius. Definitely not Sirius. "The Marauders" thick as thieves and as close as brothers, I remember how I used to shake my head at them. Like that one time ...

That's not the point, At the beginning of seventh year, I had felt more alone than ever. Severus and I had quit speaking, which I knew was for the best, but still did not stop me from mourning the loss of my friend who was once great. My best friend Hestia, had decided to take the year off from school to travel with her parents and my sister Petunia had officially disowned me.

Anyway, some people said that James became a new person over that summer holiday, I disagreed. James had simply decided to push away some of his mischievousness (Some, I repeat _some) _and act on the good I knew was inside him all along. For as long as I could remember James was always trying to catch my eye, he had asked me out too many times to count, but it wasn't until that seventh year that I had actually accepted.

I had never had butterflies in my life, until the time I began getting ready for my date with James. I had to convince myself that James liked me for me to finally get me away from the mirror. It was a snowy day in December when we went to Hogsmeade, just James and I. We went to Honeydukes and he bought me a pack of sugar quills, even though I had no idea how he knew I fancied them. We then went to the Three Broomsticks where we had butterbeer and fish and chips. We talked for what seemed like hours, James fully explained quidditch to me and even got me excited to come see the next match, and even more excited to see him play.

At one point after our drinks and food were gone and we were just talking, James took my hand into his on top of the table. When he felt how cold it was, he grabbed both of my small hands, enclosed them into his abnormally large ones, and blew his hot breath into the little space he created. Even though, he did it as though it were nothing, that was the first time in my life that I felt James had truly captured my heart.

We looked up at each other after that one moment and I think we both realized that something had changed. After we left the Three Broomsticks, we had slowly begun walking back to the castle behind most of our classmates. I don't remember what I had said, but it made him laugh loudly and throw his head back, after he had regained his composure he grabbed a hold of my hand and brought it to his lips, placed a soft kiss there and then kept a hold of it the rest of the way. I never wanted him to let go.

* * *

From that moment on, James and I were officially a couple, and everyone acknowledged us as one - that is after the quidditch match against Slytherin. James being the main chaser for the team, had just scored the goal that won the game even though the Slytherin seeker had caught the snitch. James zoomed over toward the Gryffindor stands flew directly in front of me and screamed - **SCREAMED **"I love you, Lily Evans!". With tears in my eyes, I screamed that I loved him too, and he flew over and caught me in a breathtaking kiss. I was then scooped up onto his broom, and he zoomed us around the quidditch pitch for a victory lap, as Dumbledore and many other professors looked on with twinkles in their eyes.

Every day after that fateful one, James and I walked down the hallway, hand in hand. I was no longer just 'Lily' and he was no longer just 'James'; we became 'James **and **Lily' to everyone - except the Marauders, to them I was 'Prongs's girl'. And to be honest, I didn't mind.

The day after we graduated, he proposed and every aspect of my dreams came true. I accepted with tears in my eyes and a smile plastered on my face.

* * *

That leads us to now. Now I am standing in this little chapel, waiting impatiently for these doors to open and to show me my James. I've been told twice now to settle down, by Alice and Hestia, my two best friends. They've been so wonderful throughout m-

"Lily?" Alice says quietly, but with excitement "It's time, Lils."

I nearly jump with excitement. As the doors open, Hestia and Alice walk in front of me, heading toward my side of the alter. The second they are in their places, I can see the man who owns my heart and soul.

James is doing his best not to cry, but he can't hide anything from me. He knows if even one tear falls Sirius will never let him hear the end of it. But, I don't care the people in the pews, I don't care that my family isn't here, I care about nothing in this moment but the man in front of me, and I have to physically remind myself not to run down this stupid aisle and jump into his arms.

I'm close enough now, that as I reach my arm out, his hand grasps mine in a way that tells me he wants to take me into his arms exactly as much as I want to be in them. Sirius grins at me as James and I turn forward.

Before anyone can stop him, James kisses my temple and nuzzles into my hair. The priest clears his throat and starts to speak.

"Here we go." James whispers

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to show appreciation of this magnificent love story that is, James and Lily. Now at last, they are beginning Chapter One of the Great Story no one on earth has ever read, which goes on forever : in which every chapter is better than the one before." says the priest "The couple has prepared their own vows to one another, so James if you will.."

James takes a deep, shaky breath; pulls a wrinkled piece of parchment out of his pocket and begins to read. "Lily, I love you. Very simple, very truly. You're the epitome of every attribute and quality I've ever looked for in another person… I can't stand next to you without wanting to hold you. I can't talk to you without wanting to express my love for everything you are… I've never felt this before, and I like who I am because of it… There isn't another soul on this… planet who's ever made me half the person I am when I'm with you… I'm forever changed because of who you are and what you've meant to me. I can only ever vow, that no one will ever love anyone half as much as I love you, and I will use every fiber of my being to make you as happy as you deserve to be."

Stream after stream of tears are now falling down my face, and I'm desperately trying to hold in a sob. The only thought in my head is '_I love you Jay, I love you so much more than I can ever put into words.'_

The preacher looks toward me and I pull out my own parchment with shaky fingers.

I look into James's hazel eyes that I love so much, and I never, ever want to look into anyone else's. I take a deep breath and begin to read "People often describe love as an emotion that we can't control, one that overwhelms logic and common sense. That's what it's like for me. I didn't plan on falling in love with you, and I doubt that you planned on falling in love with me. But once we met, it was clear that neither of us could control what was happening to us. We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that has happened only once, and that's why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it and I so look forward to fill the rest of my life with those precious moments. I vow to you James Potter that I will dedicate every moment of my life and every inch of heart to you and every single day I will wake up loving you more than the one before."

As I finish I see James quickly wiping at his face, he grabs one of my hands and grips it with such force that I think it may break, but it quickly becomes one of my favorite feelings.

The priest turns toward Sirius and asks for the rings, with a wink at James, Sirius puts them into the priest's hands. I feel like I can't hear anything, or see anything because James has filled my every sense. Before I know it, the rings are on our hands and we have both said "I do."

At last the priest takes out his wand and performs the spell that is the heart of our bonding ceremony. The priest looks at the audience then us, and announces loudly "You are now man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Our kiss is one that rivals all others and makes everyone in the chapel whistle and yell cat calls at us. As we pull away, I feel my face hurting from smiling so wide, and my husband wears an identical expression. Even though we are surrounded by the people we love, and who love us most, I have eyes for no one else.

We are each enveloped in rib shattering hugs from our bridal party, but all the while, we never let go of each other's hand.

* * *

**There you have it - The wedding of James and Lily (there will NOT be a honeymoon). This story will continue until their deaths. **

**Now as much as I wish I wrote their wedding vows, I only wrote bits and pieces.**

**James's vows - courtesy of "Chasing Amy" movie, I own nothing but the parts I added**

**Lily's vows - courtesy of "The Notebook" I own nothing but the parts I added**

**Priest's quote - courtesy of C.S. Lewis I own nothing**

**ALSO-**

**Giant & Huge shout out to CammieLunaCullen who is an avid reader and leaves me the best reviews - Makes my day, every time!**

**Thanks everyone**

**xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

James and I are standing in front of the gate that leads to the most beautiful home in all of Godric's Hollow. Our home. Two stories of beautiful brown and white with two giant chimneys coming out of opposite ends of the house. We've stood out here quite a while, holding hands, and just breathing. I think I've hesitated to go in because I'm afraid the second that beautiful, sturdy front door opens - I will wake up and all of this will have been a dream.

James exhales from a very deep breath and opens the latch on the gate. As it squeaks open, he gives me one of _those looks. __Those looks _are when his bright hazel eyes are glistening with excitement and nervousness. The last time I received one, was on our wedding day.

James begins to walk forward, gently tugging me along by my hand he's been holding this whole time. He doesn't stop until were inside and standing in the foyer. Our foyer. I'm very confused as I scan my eyes around the ground floor, every room I can see has at least a small amount of furniture. I know the my husband couldn't, and wouldn't even attempt to buy furniture without me. I look to James for an explanation.

"Sirius." he says simply. "Regulus hasn't been back to their parents home in a long time, and Sirius hasn't been home for a decade either, so he said he thought we could put it to better use than it sitting in Grimmauld collecting dust."

At this I am surprised, who would've thought Sirius Black .. thinking responsibly? But I am beyond thankful that James and I don't have to start from scratch. Now that I think of it, Sirius probably only did it because he'll want to move in as soon as we're settled. Typical Padfoot .. too bad I can't stay mad at him to save my life .. not after all that he's done for Jay.

"Shall we tour our new residence Mrs. Potter?" James asks in an overly formal tone, earning him a laugh from me.

"Why yes, Mr. Potter, I believe we shall." I reply.

James first leads me into the grand living room, where two large, comfy looking couches are placed beautifully on top of a large bearskin rug. The couches sit facing each other and opposite them sits a vast, beautiful, brick fireplace with a mantle. The fireplace or fireplaces I should say, truly make this house feel like home. Home _and _the Gryffindor Common Room.

We then pass the swinging door, into the kitchen. To be honest, it looks identical to the one in Grimmauld Place, so it isn't precisely anything new, but it makes my heart warm to know that _we _have a kitchen. _James and I have a kitchen. _We walk out of the kitchen and to the other end of the house where there is a study, painted the deep, warm red of Gryffindor and decorated with floor to ceiling bookshelves, dark brown mahogany furniture, a large leather chair, and best of all - a bay window that gives perfect view of the small pond in our backyard.

James has to essentially drag me out of that room and into the living room on the right side of our home, which is nearly identical to the one on the left. We quickly bypass that room and up the stairs to the second floor where the bathroom has a grand free-standing copper tub and an antique faucet. The guest room isn't anything extraordinary, but the fact that James and I live in a two-story home with three bedrooms is enough to easily make me the happiest girl on earth.

The master bedroom is nothing short of magnificent, with a large canopy bed covered in handmade quilts and oak wardrobes; I don't know how to explain, but it just screamed James and Lily - comfortable and cozy.

As we go back into the hallway, there is only one room left and I hear James begin to snicker. I look at him curiously and he points to the closed-door.

"Go see for yourself, love." he says with a hint of mischievousness in his voice.

I walk anxiously toward the door and slowly turn the knob. The walls are cream color and nothing _seems_ out of the ordinary, until I see a large crib in the middle of the room, with a little mobile hanging above it with miniature owls. I smile fondly down upon it, knowing that this is the crib that _our baby_ will rest in. In the corner of the room I see a giant mound of children's toys and stuffed animals. I laugh very softly as I picture a young toddler sitting and playing with the mountain of goodies, my laughter ceases as I see the writing on the opposite wall.

In bright red it reads:

_This is for little Prongs or Pronglett when he or she should happen to arrive. Sooner is better than later ... so get to it._

_Love,_

_Pads._

The scowl on my face is clear. Only Sirius Black.

James had entered without me noticing, picked up a stuffed teddy bear from the pile, and began to laugh louder than ever upon seeing the message from his best friend. I walk slowly over to him with secretive smile on my face.

"You may be laughing now darling, but I'm not quite sure you will be in eight months." I whisper mischievously

James looks utterly confused for a moment, until I place his hand on my still flat stomach. A squeal of delight escapes my mouth as I am lifted into James's arms and whirled around the room. James's laughter mixes with my own and fills the room until we both can barely breathe.

At this moment, I believe I am about to burst from happiness and I'm sure everyone in the hollow can hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I want to inform all my readers that my story - 'The Past and the New Generation' chapter 2 has been changed, the ending is now COMPLETELY different so please go check it out.**

Chapter Three

_Lily's point of view_

Sitting here in the nursery, things are beginning to feel. It's hard for me to believe in three months, my baby will be in my arms, I know James feels the same way.

Before we were out of the bliss period, we decided we should tell everyone and I mean _everyone. _Reactions were mixed from our friends and families. Most were very happy like Sirius, Remus and Peter who would not stop touching my stomach, even though I wasn't showing and squeezing the bleeding life out of James. They all started referring to themselves as Uncles and gave non stop advice about babies.

Others like Mad Eye, were almost disappointed in us for bringing a baby into this war ravaged world with Voldemort at the height of his power. I understood them completely, but James on the other hand was so offended he wouldn't speak to any of them for weeks. Jay just kept saying, over and over again, that having a little light in a world of darkness would only bring good. Even with that, Dumbledore had convinced us to use a Fidelius charm around the house for maximum protection. The only problem was who to make secret keeper when we have a spy amongst us.

Anyway after we got over the initial shock of the pregnancy, we sprang into action. James wanted everything to be perfect for when the little one arrives. We're finally done adding all the finishing touched to the house, making it a 'home', all that's left is finishing the nursery. After we had painted over 'Uncle Padfoot's' delightful message we realized just how much work still needed to be done.

Which is why I'm seated here ... on the floor, in front of the beautiful little changing table/dresser Hestia gave us and filling it full of diapers, wipes, burp cloths, and whatever else you can think of. I've already finished lining children's books along the shelves and baby proofing just about everything.

"Done!" I say to myself, pleased as I put in the last of the bibs in one of the drawers. I move to get myself back into a standing position, when I realize I can't. I try readjusting my legs _this way _and my arms _that way, _but still ... no luck. I blow a stray strand of hair out of my face and just convince myself to wait until James gets home, which should be anytime now. Hopefully Sirius isn't with him because I know if he is, I'll never be able to live this down.

Maybe twenty minutes have passed when I hear the front door open and James's heavy footsteps on the hardwood floors. "Lil?" he calls out. I arrange myself to look as pitiful as possible and shout "I'm up here! In the nursery, Please HELP!"

I immediately hear him sprinting up the stairs until I see him standing in the doorway. His eyes bulge as he sees me and he races to my side.

"Oh my god! Love! Are you okay? Is it the baby? What happened?! Should I call the he-"

He stops asking questions as soon as he hears me laughing almost hysterically. He looks very confused for a moment until he realizes it was all a joke and gives me a reprimanding look.

"LILY! That was **not **funny! You almost gave me a heart attack." He scolded.

I wipe the tears of laughter from my face as my giggles become quieter. I see James trying to remain stern, but holding in a laugh. I use one of my hands to cup his face.

He shakes his head at me, "What are you doing darling? You're in the same position you were when I left...?"

"Well," I begin "I was finishing putting things away, and when I tried to get up ... I couldn't" I say sheepishly.

James lets out a bark of laughter, the kind that makes him throw his head back. He slowly gets on his own two feet and plucks me up from under the arms like a child. Once I'm standing as well, he pulls me into a hug, even though its not particularly easy with my belly between us. He kisses me quickly, takes my hand and leads me out of the room and down the stairs - all the while making sure I don't fall, until we reach the living room. Jay pulls me down onto one of the couches and sits beside me.

I sigh contentedly as he draws patterns on my arm with his fingers.

"I was with Dumbledore." he says almost warily, "I was talking to him about the fidelius charm, and the secret keeper..."

"And what did he have to say?"

"Well," he began "He says he doesn't know who the spy is and nor do I, but he thought we should make _him _the secret keeper."

"But .. I thought we agreed to make the secret keeper someone whose close to us, that way we know we could trust them?"

"We did." he says simply "But, Dumbledore thinks that the spy might be ... might be one of _them_."

"N-no. They .. They're your best friends James, you don't think they .. d-do you?"

"I don't know Lils," he says almost sounding like he's in shock. "I _know, _without any doubt, that it is **not **Sirius. I can't imagine Remus or Peter either really, but ... they _are _in contact with some of Voldemort's following. I mean, with Remus's condition he spends a lot of his time with _the other _werewolves. And .. Peter _is _always going onto the other side on missions for The Order."

I think on this for a moment, it just couldn't be. I agree that it simply _could not _be Sirius, after all the second I told James of the baby, we both agreed that he should be the godfather. I would want no one else to take care of our baby but him. Remus and Peter are also _so loyal._ They worship James. They wouldn't do anything to put us in danger ... would they?

I shake my head at these thoughts.

"Okay." I say finally. "It **has** to be Sirius."

At this James nods his head in agreement.

"_No one_ can know." we both say at the same time.

I look at Jay very seriously for a moment, "Not even Remus or Peter or even ... Dumbledore."

Once again James nods his head. A silent agreement.

* * *

A while later, I slowly awaken to James speaking so quietly I can barely hear it. I scoot my head father up his chest, pretending to still be asleep, until his voice becomes much clearer.

"I love you Lily. So, _so _much. And I love our baby. I promise Lily, _I swear, _I will keep you safe .. both of you."

At this a sleepy smile appears on my face, and I know that he will. Jay never breaks his promises.

* * *

**Yay! I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you all reading it just as much. Thank you all once again for your constant support.**

**Please Review!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Many people have gotten quite confused over this, but Jay is Lily's nickname for James. Please keep this in mind while reading.**

Chapter Four

_Lily's Point of View_

Harry James Potter. Our son. He is finally here! Only a few moments ago, I didn't even know what he looked like and now here I am... Holding our baby, our beautiful baby in my arms. He has a head full of black hair is a replica of James, which only makes me love him more. I can't wait until he opens his eyes so I can see if those are James's as well. I just want to memorize every single thing about him.

I hear the healers coming back down the hallway... Most likely with my husband in tow. Just because of tradition, James was not allowed in the delivery room, instead he was sitting outside completely anxious, worried, and impatient with the other three Marauders. I'll never forget the looks on their faces when I went into labor.

**Flashback**

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all seated around the fireplace in the living room, playing some stupid card game and talking about the order. I was in the process of fixing brunch for everyone in the kitchen when I felt my water break and the most intense pain I had ever felt. I dropped a glass and almost fell to my knees.

"Oh my god. James!" I yelled

I heard several pairs of feet running until I saw all four men standing in the doorway mouths open in shock. James's kept running until he was by my side, holding me up.

James kept making noises and I could tell he was trying to say something, but couldn't spit it out. I squeezed one of his hands.

"James, sweetheart. It's time." I said through the pain.

At this, James sprang into action.

"Padfoot!" James yelled and Sirius jumped. "Go upstairs to the nursery. There's a bag next to the crib, grab it and bring it down!"

"Remus, go put the car seat in the car and make sure it's ready to go!"

"Wormy! Go upstairs in the bedroom - there's a brown bag in the closet grab it and bring it down!"

After their directions were ordered, all the men jumped and ran off in all directions like little soldiers. I almost laughed except at that exact moment another contraction hit and I couldn't even breathe. James was holding my hand, rubbing my back and coaching me through breathing techniques. The only thing going through my head was _This is it, we're going to be parents._

Before I knew it, all five of us were piled into the car and on our way to St. Mungos. All the men in the car jumped every time I made a sound and Sirius looked like he was going to be sick.

When we arrived, I was thrown into a wheelchair and wheeled halfway down the hall before I heard James yell "Wait!"

Even though I was sweaty, in pain, and probably very unattractive - James cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.

"It's all going to be okay Lils." he said, out of breath. "When all this is over, we're going to have a baby. I love you. Be strong."

His words echoed in my head as I was wheeled away and into the delivery room.

**End Flashback**

Seven hours and many swear words later I gave birth to a beautiful, healthy eight pound, nine ounce baby boy. I realized the second I saw him that things had changed. I want to give him everything and protect him from even more.

I look down at him and see that he sleeping peacefully, all swaddled up and warm. I see that this tiny little creature has completed our family.

The door opens into my room, and I see the three healers that helped me give birth to Harry and James walking in behind them. His eyes are wide and he is fidgeting with his hands nervously. The second he sees the little bundle in my arms, he breaks into tears, hands covering his mouth.

He comes to stand directly by my bedside and I shift Harry in my arms to give him a better angle at his sleeping son. James tentatively reaches a hand down and lowers on top of Harry's head. He then looks at me and breaks down all over again. He kisses me all over my face and tries to hug me as best he can.

"Oh my god Lily, he's ... he's perfect and so b-beautiful. You did so good, love." he whispers.

"I love you Jay." I say

"I love you too." he replies

As he leans in to kiss me again our son stirs and opens his eyes for the very first time. Both James and I gasp. Harry is the spitting image of James, with _my eyes. _At this, new tears fall from both of us.

The door creaks and opens again to reveal Sirius, Remus and Peter who are trying to sneak in as quietly as possible.

James wipes his face before turning to face his friends.

"Come on in guys, I want you to meet my son."

All three men file in, pushing and shoving, trying to be the one to get the first glance. Once they reach my bedside, all three men turn to mush and begin making faces and cooing at our son. I am forced to hold in a chuckle at the hilarity of it all.

"Poor kid." Sirius sighs. "Looks just like his father. Hopefully he'll grow out of some of it."

We all laugh, except James who moves to punch Sirius in the arm.

"Now, now boys." I scold "No rough housing around the new born."

"Oh Lily! So maternal." Sirius jokes once again

"Truly Lily, he's beautiful. Congratulations to you both." Remus says quietly while petting Harry's head. Peter just nods extremely fast in agreement.

James walks over to them and puts his arms around their shoulders. "Thank you. You all are the best mates anyone could ask for."

The three men congratulate us once more before they head for the door.

"Hey Padfoot. Wait up a minute will you?" James says before Sirius could leave the room.

Sirius returns to his place by the bed and looks at James curiously. James looks at me and I nod to him.

"Well Sirius," James begins "Lily and I ... we wanted to talk to you about something."

"Prongs we already figured out the details of the Fidelius Charm, right...?" Sirius asks

"Yes, we did. Lily and I .. well, we want you to be Harry's godfather."

Sirius looks back and forth between James and I, shocked. "W-what?" he stutters "Yo - You want me? Why?"

"Sirius, If anything happens to us ... there's _no one _we trust more or love more than you. If anything should happen, you'll take care of him, won't you?" I ask.

Sirius's eyes fill with rare tears almost immediately. He suddenly focuses all his attention on Harry, and reaches down to stroke his cheek.

"You'll do it, won't you Pads?" James urges

Sirius nods and wipes his face. He kisses me on the cheek, before enveloping James into a massive hug. They hug for a very long time, before Sirius turns and quickly leaves the room.

"You must be tired, love." James says "Here, I'll hold him while you rest."

James is right. I couldn't be more exhausted, but I also don't want to go to sleep. James gives me a stern look and takes Harry into his own arms. The minute his weight is off my arms, my eyes snap shut and I fall into a very deep sleep.

When I wake it is still dark out and I see my husband sitting in the rocking chair beside me, holding our son and whispering to him.

"Mummy and I have waited for _so long_ to meet you little boy. I'm so happy you're finally here. You're so perfect Harry, so perfect. I promise you'll always be safe, and loved, and happy. I love you so much."

I notice our son beginning to stir, as I hear him gurgling back at his daddy.

"My sweet boy. You have your mother's eyes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Before you read, _please _keep in mind that "Jay" is Lily's nickname for James.**

Chapter Five

_Lily's Point of View_

I roll over and stretch with a sigh. Content to be awake and see that James is still beside me, snoring loudly I might add. I smile to myself and sneak out of bed as quietly as possible, but not before planting a soft kiss on Jay's forehead. As usual he makes a sleepy noise at the back of his throat and rolls over.

I creep down the hallway on the balls of my feet to my favorite room in the house, the nursery. I open the door and am greeted by my son pulling himself up by the bars on his crib to stand. He rubs his little fists on his big green eyes which tells me he's still sleepy.

"Good morning, sweetheart." I coo at him and he immediately perks up.

"Mama!" he shouts back at me as he begins bouncing himself around while trying to stay balanced. I cross over to his crib and begin the long process of pushing some of that unruly black hair out of his face.

"Who's a handsome boy? Just like their daddy." I whisper to him and his adorable giggling fills the room. I smile softly at my son, my wonderful boy and he thrusts his chubby little arms into the air and points toward the door.

"Dada!" he yells loudly. He smiles widely and tries desperately to escape his crib.

"Hi, little man!" James says loudly as he ruffles the black hair that I just finished combing down. Harry giggles and James pulls him out of the crib, only to place him expertly on his hip.

Before James walks over to the changing table, he wraps one arm around my waist and kisses me slowly.

"Good morning, gorgeous." he says lowly.

I grin widely.

James secures Harry on the table and begins the _never-ending _process of changing Harry's perpetually dirty diapers. All the while moaning and groaning about how it's 'my turn' even though he bloody well knows it isn't.

These are the moments I live for. These exciting mornings that lead into excellent days, and the quiet nights that lead into beautiful day break. These are the moments when I can look at my family and feel nothing but love, and forget completely that a war is raging right outside our sanctuary here in Godric's Hollow.

"Love?" James says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Sirius is coming by today, he said he wants to talk about ... the charm."

I look at the love of my life and nod. I know he's nervous. This outcome of this Fidelius Charm literally decides the fate of our young family.

I smile a knowing smile, cross over to him. I put my hand on his cheek and he leans into my touch.

"It's all going to be okay darling." I say softly and he looks into my eyes as he nods.

* * *

We then go about our day as normal. I run around the house, attempting to keep up with Harry while James works nonstop for The Order. Ever since the birth of our son, James has taken over both our shares of the work. I feel extremely guilty, but James enjoys it. He loves being busy and feeling needed, and even though he'd _never _say it, he likes that I'm in less danger now. I miss feeling like I'm making a difference in the war against Voldemort, but I love spending so much time with our baby boy.

The other Marauders make appearances often. Especially Sirius, he's always hanging out with James and going on missions, or spending an insane amount of time with his godson. Almost immediately, we told Sirius of Dumbledore's suspicions about the spy. He also didn't want to believe that Remus or Peter could be the spy, but soon he began looking at them both with suspicious eyes.

One night, I was coming to tell James that Harry had finally gotten to sleep when I heard the news that rocked my world.

**Flashback**

_"It's R-Remus, James." Sirius said_ _slurred. "It's Remus." _

_I gasped quietly and moved closer to the door of the sitting room which was barely cracked open. I could see James having the same reaction as me and Sirius, shoulders slumped, grasped for his glass of firewhiskey once again._

_"H-How do you know, Pads? How can you be sure?" James asked astonished._

_Sirius shook his head sadly and I could see his bloodshot eyes looked rather watery. He took in a shaky breath and looked up at his best friend once again._

_"It has to be him James. It has to be ... Peter can't form a bloody thought for himself and he sure as hell doesn't have the balls to betray the only friends he's ever had. It has to be Remus, but .. why would Moony do it? Why, James?" Sirius said as tears began to flow down his cheeks._

_James shook his head and wiped tears from his own face._

_"You should know, that a few days ago ... after the meeting .. Remus told me he thought **you** were the spy." he said quietly._

_Sirius wiped his face roughly and I could see the infamous 'Sirius Black Temper' coming through. He grabbed for his glass and finished it off in one shot, slamming down on the table so hard I was sure it would shatter._

_"That bloody traitor!" he almost shouted, standing up. "He thinks, if he can make me look guilty, it'll take all suspicion off of himself!"_

_James, all the while, remained calm. _

_"Sirius. I know, I know."_

_Sirius looked at his friend and sat back down._

_"I swear on my own bloody life. If I can find **anything **solid enough to prove, without doubt, it's him .. I'll kill him myself. You have my word James." Sirius said in a threatening voice._

_"You will kill no one Padfoot. You forget, that my son will need you, should anything happen to me or Lily. That is what I want your word on. Swear to me, Sirius. Swear to me that should anything happen to us, no matter from whose hand, your first priority **will be** Harry." James said in his serious voice, that he hardly ever used with his friends._

_"I swear."_

**End Flashback**

From that moment, until now, we had all grown weary of Remus. It killed me .. knowing that Remus, who was one of _my _greatest friends, was the one selling our secrets to the darkest wizard of all.

I am broken away from my memories by a knock at the front door. I wipe my eyes quickly before opening it to find Sirius standing on our front steps, wand held ready in hand.

"Come in Sirius."

Sirius enters the foyer and turns to face me with a concerned look on his face.

"You okay Lily?" he asks

I nod unconvincingly.

"Everything's alright Lily. I promise. Is James still in the study? I need a word with him." he says.

I nod once again and be-

"Pa-foo!" Harry _screams _from the floor where he was playing with his building blocks.

Sirius grins a wicked grin and crosses the room quickly to pick him up and raise him well above his head, all the while tickling him.

"There's my little monster!" Sirius shouts over Harry's hysterical laughing as he continues to tickle him.

James emerges from the study with an amused expression on his face. He walks down the stair and pulls me into a warm embrace, my back against his chest as he plants kisses all over my hair.

"Oi! Pads!" James shouts teasingly over the noise "Could you _try _not to break my only son?"

"Oh, I suppose." Sirius says disappointedly, before leaning down to Harry.

"We'll pick this up, when the killjoy isn't around, okay buddy?" he whispers mischievously.

Harry is once again in a fit of giggles as he runs over to James and I. I pick him up and rest him on my hip as he nuzzles into my neck.

"So.. What's up Padfoot?" James asks curiously.

"I want to talk to you .. about the charm." he says almost excitedly.

James looks confused and I'm sure I look the same. We already figured out the details, weeks ago in fact.

"I've been thinking .. The second we do this charm.. Every death eater in the world, not to mention Voldemort himself will know that I am your Secret Keeper." Sirius says unfazed.

"Padfoot .. If you're scared about them fi-" James begins before he is cut off

"James Potter. Have you ever known me to be afraid .. of anything?" Sirius says teasingly "That's not the point, the point is ... What if we make Peter the Secret Keeper?"

"What?" James says confused as I scoff. Make Peter Pettigrew our Secret Keeper? Sirius must have surely lost his mind.

"Listen," Sirius begins, pleading "You know I'd die or endure any amount of torture for you all, but they'll _know _it's me and they'll never stop looking for me. Which means, I'll have to leave and I won't be here to fight if anything happens and I won't be here to help protect you or my godson."

Suddenly everything he was saying made perfect sense.

"If you make Peter the Secret Keeper," he continued "No one will _ever _even suspect that its him, and we could both stay here, close to you, where we would be ready should anything happen. It's just more protection for you and my godson. I've already talked the idea over with Wormy and he, of course, is all for it."

As Sirius finishes his plea, James and I look at each other with wide eyes and slight smiles. His eyes show the question '_Should we?', _and I nod eagerly in response. James kisses my nose and top of our sleeping son's head before walking toward his friend.

"You, Sirius Black, are a genius!" He says as they embrace like brothers.

Sirius laughs loudly, "It's about bloody time someone acknowledged it!"

I smiled at the two men and shook my head as I headed into the nursery to put Harry down for a nap.

As soon as his little head hit the crib he smiled softly in his sleep, and stretched out until he found a comfortable position, with his little thumb in his mouth.

As I looked down at my perfect son, and thought about my husband and his loyal friend downstairs - For the first time, I truly thought things were going to be okay.

* * *

**Hi!**

**I apologize for not updating. One of my family members got very sick and had to undergo surgery and there was no time to write. **

**I really appreciate all the support from you guys and I will be updating 'The Past and the New Generation' soon. **

**Thanks once again.**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Once again, I'm going to ask everyone to once again remember 'Jay' is Lily's nickname for James / Also - 'Wormy' is Peter Pettigrew's nickname (Wormtail)**

Chapter Six

_Lily's point of view_

As of today, our Fidelius Charm is _finally _finished. Early this morning, just after I had finished feeding Harry, Peter arrived looking thoroughly pleased with himself as he strutted through the front gates and up to our door. James and I laughed at Peter's antics, he hadn't changed a bit since Hogwarts. Sirius told us when he first approached Peter about becoming our 'Secret Keeper', Wormy began drooling just at the idea.

Right after the spell was cast, James invited Peter inside to visit with baby Harry. At the mention of our son, Peter acquired an odd expression on his face before he suddenly said he had to leave. Both James and I were a bit confused, usually Peter would've jumped at the offer to spend more time with James, but ... then again ... Peter _had_ always been a strange man. So James and I bid him goodbye before returning to our normal day-to-day activities - only today, we felt, at peace. Knowing that no matter what, no matter how hard Voldemort tried, he could never reach us or our son as long as Peter stayed quiet.

Tonight James and I watched Harry play for hours, until he was so tired he couldn't hold his little head up. After we had placed him softly in his crib, James and I sat for a while just looking at our beautiful baby, until we could also no longer hold _our _heads up.

After we entered our bedroom, James caught me up in a long, slow kiss.

"We don't have to worry about him anymore Lily, it's over. We're safe. Harry's safe." he whispered against my forehead.

I simply nodded, not knowing how to respond. After so many years, James and I could finally rest without worrying every second about each other's and Harry's safety.

"I love you." I whispered slowly against the crook of his neck, where my head was propped.

"I love you too."

_**Two Weeks**_** Later**

"James Charles Potter! Your son is about to KILL himself on that _bloody _toy broom **you** gave him!" I shout at my husband as I watch my fifteen month old son zoom around the living room like blur, all the while giggling hysterically.

James emerges from the kitchen chuckling as he attempts to balance two butterbeers and Harry's bottle in his hands. As he reaches my place on the floor he maneuvers into a sitting position beside me before handing me my butterbeer and kissing me quickly.

"Sweetheart, it's Halloween." he whines "Let Harry have a bit of fun."

"James, you say that every time Harry gets on that bloody broom no matter what day it is."

"Lily, my love. That broom doesn't go over three feet above the ground. Besides, he is _my son, _so he's a natural flyer of course."

I snort at my husband's cockiness.

"Honestly darling, I don't know how you'll handle our son playing quidditch if you can't handle him flying around the sitting room." James teases.

"Oh Mr. Potter, why do you assume our son will play quidditch? Maybe he will be like me and actually focus on his studies."

James laughs loudly.

"A Potter? Focus on his _studies_? No, Harry will run around the castle just as I did, though I do hope he inherited enough of you to keep him from getting expelled."

At that I have to laugh, I can only picture Harry terrorizing Hogwarts just as his father once did.

James puts his arm around my shoulders as I curl into him.

"What position do you think he'd play, _if _he plays quidditch?" I ask curiously "Possibly a chaser like you?"

James watches as Harry makes yet another lap around the couch.

"He could be a chaser, maybe ... Wait! I think ... maybe .. a seeker. Yes that's it! Look at his speed! I'd bet he'd be a bloody good one too. I always thought about being a seeker, but I never did have the speed. I should pick up a couple of snitches, see how Harry takes to them."

I smile at my husband and I see his eye's twinkling, forming plans. Jay constantly talks about all the things he wants to teach and show Harry. I, myself, can't wait to see what kind of man my little boy will grow up to be. But .. for now .. I'm content to watch him crawl along the floor, playing with all of his 'stuffies' and building blocks he likes so much.

"Did you ever think this would happen?" I ask James curiously.

"What would happen, love?"

"I mean, did you ever think .. we would be blissfully married and be _parents_ to a perfect baby boy?"

James looks very thoughtful for a moment. "Yes." he says simply.

I punch his arm playfully. "Stop teasing, I'm serious."

"I am too!"

I look at my husband with _extremely _skeptical eyes. "James Potter, can you honestly say that you thought all of this would happen?"

"Well," James begins "Maybe not all of it, but for the most part .. yeah I always pictured it."

"Please, explain." I request.

James's brow furrows in concentration as he adjusts so that he's sitting directly in front of me, giving me a perfect view of his handsome face and messy hair that I adore.

"Well it started with the first time I saw you .."

I scoff. "Don't even attempt to say it was love at first sight."

James laughs, "You may not believe it, but it was... kind of. I mean, the first time I saw you, you got my interest, and then it just .. took off from there."

I assumed James was pausing, but when he didn't speak again, my eyes widened in exasperation.

"Come on James, you can't leave it there." I say eagerly "When was the first time you realized you _truly_ loved me."

Jay looks thoughtful again, "For me .. it was third year. Do you remember when stood up for Lupin?"

I shake my head. What was he talking about?

"Okay," he sighs "It was right before Christmas. Sirius, Peter and I were heading down toward the Great Hall for breakfast and Remus was already there. It had been a full moon the night before and at this time we were the only ones who knew about his ... condition. Anyway, as we walked in Remus was sitting all by himself, and he looked like hell because of the night before, but everyone kept whispering behind his back and talking about how bad and ugly he looked. So, Sirius and I were just about to beat some people to bloody pulps when .. you stepped up. You got up from the table you were sitting at with your friends and moved over and sat right next to him. I never forgot the look on everyone's faces as 'Genious Lily Evans' sat next to 'Remus Lupin the Freak'. Anyway, you sat down next to him and you were just being _nice_ and started talking about whatever when that stupid Slytherin, Taren, shouted something at Remus and you stood up even though he was five years older than you and said 'Shut your mouth Taren, unless of course, you want me to shut it for you ...?'"

James and I both laughed at the memory.

"I remember everyone from that day on was terrified to make you cross, even the older ones. And then ... in potions, we had the big final where we had to brew a Alihotsy Draught. None of us knew how to make it but you and Alice, and throughout the entire exam you kept whispering all the steps to Sirius so he could tell us and make sure we all passed. Then .. on my birthday, all my mates were celebrating of course, but I remember being dumbstruck when you showed up in the common room and gave me a whole box full of sweets. I looked at you and you just shrugged your shoulders and said 'Don't let it go to your head you prat. Everyone deserves a gift on their birthday.'"

I'm sniffling softly, knowing that James truly had loved me all along and had never forgotten these moments, made my heart swell with adoration.

"When did you know you loved me?" James asked suddenly

I blush. "After our date seventh year."

James looks incredulous. "Seventh year?! _SEVENTH bloody year?!"_

I giggle.

"You really never felt anything before then?" he asks, a little hurt

"Well sweetheart, you weren't always the man you are now. Of course I always thought you were cute and had a crush, but I didn't realize I loved you until our date, seventh year. You bought me those sugar quills which I loved so much, but the final moment was when you blew on my hands because they were cold. I've loved every moment since then, and I remember that the first time I ever wanted to marry you, was after you called me 'My Girl' for the first time."

James looks at me quizzically.

"We were sitting in the common room, sitting on the couch. I was attempting to study and you were laying down, napping with your head in my lap. I remember, even back then, you _loved _when I would play with your hair. Anyway, I was halfway through my Arithmancy notes when you started mumbling in your sleep, most of it not making sense. Until you started saying 'Lily' over and over again, and all of a sudden you rolled over, closer to me, facing my stomach and said 'Lily .. My girl .. Lily.' and I almost lost it. Of course Remus, Sirius, and Peter were all in the corner snickering, when you woke up they started teasing you and you just wrapped an arm around my shoulders, kissed me and said to them 'So ..?'. I never thought I would love you calling me that so much, but afterwards I went up to my dormitory and jumped around for an hour. That was when I started thinking about how much I wanted to marry you."

James leans in close to me and nuzzles my cheek.

"Do you know when I bought your engagement ring?" he whispers softly.

I look at him shocked, I had asked him this question a million times and each time he would never tell me.

"It was right after our Defense Against the Dark Arts final exam, when I saw your patronus. The second I saw that doe, it took my breath away. I was already planning to propose, but when I saw that ... that was it Lils. That showed me that we really are soul mates, my love." he says softly

I gasp, I'd never even thought of that before.

"Oh my god, James. We _really _are." I say as I wipe the tears from my cheeks.

I kiss him deeply before pulling away and wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight embrace. I stroke the back of his neck with one hand and massage his back with my other.

"I wish I would've seen it earlier, Jay." I whisper, disappointed "I wish we would've been together from that very first year."

James chuckles huskily into my hair.

"I know, I do too. But .. we have forever Lily. It will be you and me and Harry until the end of time, love."

I smile widely, there's no one I'd rather be with.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lily, so much."

As we keep our tight holds on each other Harry looks up at us from his stuffed dog, which he adorably named 'Siri' after his favorite Uncle.

"Mama!" he shouts. "Pway? Pway wif me and Siri?"

James and I let go of each other to beam at our precious baby as I nod my head and get back on the floor with him, picking up a stuffed dragon.

James moves to clear the dishes from coffee table, when we hear the front gate squeak open.

"Who is it, Jay?" I ask, not particularly interested.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll try to hold him off - just go!" James shouts as he reaches inside his robes for his wand.

* * *

**Ohmygoodness.**

**I love writing this so much. I just want to warn all of my readers to keep some tissues handy for next chapter! :(**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**Please Review!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Lily's Point of View_

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll try to hold him off - just go!" James shouts as he reaches inside his robes for his wand.

In an instant I have Harry, whose eyes are wide with fear, in my arms and am crossing the room to the stairs. Before I climb them I turn back to look at my husband, he's facing the door with a look of pure determination on his face. I _physically_ cannot leave him to face the Dark Lord alone.

"James ..please. Come with me." I beg

"Lily, this is not a discussion. Go! Go .. for our son." he says to me, with a look that says everything. "I love you both."

I run to him, with Harry still in my arms, and kiss him with all I have - my last act of pleading.

"Lily you _must _go." he says with an extreme amount of resolve. I know at that moment, James will not come with us.

"But .. _I love you_." I whisper desperately.

He looks into my eyes for a moment before he kisses me once again. I can only think that this will be the last kiss I ever share with the love of my life. I begin to cry as he pushes me back toward the stairs. I can see a dark shadow closing in on our front door.

Once I have climbed the stairs I look back at my husband as he raises his wand. I hold in a scream and sprint as fast as I can toward the nursery. Once there, I place Harry in his crib and shut the door. I start piling every piece of furniture in the room in front of the door, dressers, rocking chair, book shelves, even though I know it's all pointless. Voldemort will enter this room with a simple flick of his wand.

I lean back against my handiwork, breathing heavily. I see my baby looking extremely scared, even though he is too young to have the slightest idea as to what is going on. I try to give him a reassuring smile, but I know he can tell I'm just as scared as him. I'm not afraid to die, not at all, but I am paralyzed with fear at the thought of something happening to James or Harry.

A loud BANG signifies the front door being blown open. I hear the pops and bangs of curses being fired and countered and bouncing off walls. I feel like all the air in my lungs has been sucked out, and I won't be able to breathe again until I hold James and Harry in my arms once again.

I can hear heavy breathing and strained speaking, and I know in an instant it's James and he's hurt. Tears fall down my cheeks silently and I don't bother to wipe them away, I just try to focus on his voice, as long as he's talking - he's alive. I lean closer to the door to hear what he's saying.

"You'll never have my family .. You'll neve-"

"Avada Kedavra!" shouts a strange, cold voice. I hear a loud bang and a thud as dead weight hits the floor. My husband, my soul mate, my one great love .. is dead. I can only hope that he knows that I loved him, more than I have ever loved _anything _in this life.

"James!" I sob loudly and unrestricted. "Please ... god no. _PLEASE!" _I scream. I drop to my knees, and can only sob and choke as I feel my heart being torn from my chest. I've never felt such agony in my life.

I realize, in that moment, I don't _want _to live anymore. I simply cannot live in a world where James is no longer with me. I know exactly how selfish that is, to my son, My Harry, but one day .. I hope he can forgive me.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall, and I know it's only a matter of time, before Voldemort reaches our safe haven so I crawl to Harry's crib. I know in a matter of moments, I too, will be dead, but I _**refuse **_to allow this monster to kill my son. It will not happen.

My son and I look at each other with matching eyes. I know my face is streaked with salty tears, and I see my baby's are also watery and wide. I kiss him softly on the cheek and he grips firmly onto my hair.

"Harry," I whisper. "Harry you are loved.. _so loved. _Harry, Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry, be safe. Be strong. Mama and Dada will _always_ be with you. Always ... Right here." I point to his tiny little chest. "You'll never be alone, my darling."

I hear footsteps right outside the door, before a curse sends my pile of furniture flying backward. I pull Harry toward me to shield him from the blast. He cries softly into my shoulder as I get off my knees and turn to face the darkest wizard of all.

His long black robes cover most of him, until he lowers his hood and I gasp. I can see now, why so many fall upon the sight of him. His skin is so white, it gives off a grey hue that makes him appear ill. He is tall and boney, but his face is the most frightening sight I've ever seen. Thin lips, two long slits for a nose, but worst of all .. his eyes. Cold and snakelike, staring at me with an insane amount of malice .. until he sees my son. Upon seeing Harry his thin lips turn up into a gruesome grin that makes me take a step to the side to block Harry from view.

"Not Harry, Not Harry, Please not Harry!" I beg him.

Voldemort laughs before he glares at me once more.

"Stand aside you silly girl .. stand aside now." he says in a cold, terrifying voice.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!" I scream "Not Harry! Please .. have mercy ... have mercy."

Voldemort stalks closer to me and the crib with a sadistic smile on his evil face. He raises his pale wand and points it at the top of Harry's head.

I move so that his wand is pointed directly at the center of my chest. He looks at me with pure hatred.

"Step Aside!" he yells.

Harry whimpers behind me and graps his tiny fist in the back of my shirt.

"No." I say furiously. "Not my son, you coward."

He raises his wand once again and I know I'll be dead in a few moments.

"Harry, I love you." I say softly and he murmurs "mama" back at me.

I close my eyes and brace myself. "I'm coming Jay." I whisper.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouts and the last thing I see is a flash of green.

* * *

_Lily's Point of View_

I open my eyes to a blinding white light. I know I am dead, but I didn't expect the afterlife to be like .. this. I can determine by surroundings I'm in a train station, but I'm also alone. Shouldn't James be here?

I get to my feet and start walking because it's the only thing I _can _do. The farther along I walk, the brighter everything gets, until I see James appear almost out of thin air.

He is as beautiful as ever as he smiles and holds his hand out toward me. I run at him as fast as I can, and don't stop until my legs are around his waist and my arms are around his neck. He chuckles into my hair and hugs me so tightly I can't breathe.

"James .. Oh my god." I cry into his shoulder. "I love you .. I love you."

James pulls my head back so I can gaze into his magnificent hazel eyes.

"I love you, Lily. You have no idea how much." he replies.

I smile and he kisses me exactly like he did on our wedding day. As we pull away, Jay kisses my cheeks, my nose, my forehead and everything else he could reach.

With sudden realization, I gasp.

"Oh my god, James. Harry! Where is Harry?" I shout

James pulls me back into a hug.

"Sweetheart ... he lived. Harry lived." he says softly

I look at him utterly confused.

"Wh- How?"

"We can watch him Lily, I don't know what it is, but we can see him. Sirius will be going to him soon. I'll explain everything my love. We have quite a lot of time after all." he smiles at me reassuringly and takes my hand firmly in his.

He turns so that we are standing side by side facing forward at the brightness that lies indefinitely ahead of us.

He squeezes my hand tightly and I look at him, he nods his head and together we walk into the unknown, but I'm not scared ... as long as I have my Jay, and my Harry has a chance at life, I know everything will be okay, and I simply can't wait to see what's in store for my son.

* * *

_Sirius's Point of View_

I wake up to an insistent knocking on the heavy front door of Grimmauld Place. Good lord, I just got home a few hours ago from a mission for The Order.

I roll over and groan, pulling up the covers further. Whoever the hell is at my door will go away eventually.

_knock knock knock_

I grab a pillow and put my it over my head in an attempt to block out the noise.

_knock knock knock knock knock._

"SIRIUS!" shouts an unfamiliar voice "Sirius, open the bloody door!"

I sit straight up and throw the covers off, all the while swearing. I storm down the stairs and fling the front door open with such force it rebounds off the wall with a loud CRACK!

Standing outside my door, is my neighbor Barney. He and I became mates when moved into a building across the street from mine a couple years ago.

"What do you want Barney? It's two in the morning!" I snap annoyed.

"You Know Who! He's dead!" Barney shouts with a stupid smile on is face.

"Barney, you've had a pint too many my friend. Go home and get your arse in bed." I sigh as I move to close the door.

"No, Sirius! Look at this Daily Prophet! It says here" Barney pulled out a wrinkled paper and began to read quickly. " ..You Know Who went to Godrics Hollow this evening in search of Lily and James Potter, two members of the resistance movement against him, and there after slaughtering the couple and young son Harry, You Know Who's curse rebounded and killed himself."

Barney looked up at me with a wide smile until it suddenly faded.

"Oh! James and you were friends right? I'm sorry. Rotten luck, mate." he said as he went to put his hand on my shoulder.

I brush him off and grip onto the railing on my front steps, clutching my stomach.

No. No. They couldn't be dead. They couldn't be.

"You okay Sirius? You look a bit pale." Barney says. "We should be celebrating! You Know Who's dead!" he shouts

I push past him and sprint to the street where my motorbike is parked. I hop on the seat and immediately begin my flight across London to my best mate's house.

I touch down in front of the gate and see bits of the house blown away, and I clutch my throat to hold in a scream. Why is no one here yet? Why is no one here to help them?

I push open the ruined gate and run through the gaping hole that used to be the front door. It's completely silent in the house as I run into the sitting room where I see Harry's toys mixed with rubble blown from the wall, I feel tears fall down my face before I can stop them.

This is just can't be happening.

"No," I say while shaking my head. "No."

"James? .. Lily?" I shout. I wait for a moment, but no response comes.

I become frantic immediately. I start running around everywhere, the kitchen all the hallways but I don't see anyone. Not until I reach the steps, do I see a foot dangling down.

I suck in a sharp breath as I walk up the steps. My knees buckle upon seeing my best friend laying on the floor, bruised and not breathing.

"Oh my god, oh my god." I whisper

I shake James's shoulder.

"James. James, wake up mate, c'mon." When he doesn't move, I start screaming uncontrollably.

"James, James _please! Please WAKE UP!" _

Nothing happens and my shoulders sag until my head rests against his chest and I start to sob. My very best friend, the one who took me in when no one else would is dead. I feel a loneliness creep into my heart, and it gets stronger and stronger by the minute.

After a while of crying non stop I realize James wouldn't have wanted this. James always put his family first, and now that he's g-gone, it's up to me. I close James's eyes and pat his chest before taking a long, shaky, breath and standing up. I turn to face down the hallway and see the door leading into the nursery is blown away.

I clutch my hand over my mouth and try not to vomit.

"Please god ... please not Harry. Please, he's only a child." I beg as I walk toward the nursery at a slow pace. Before I reach the door I brace my hand on the broken frame to steady myself. I take a deep breath and step into the nursery.

I begin to cry again upon seeing Lily face down on the floor as lifeless as James. My throat constricts once again.

"Oh, _Lily_." I croak

Even though I was always closer to James, Lily is ... w-was family and I loved her like a little sister. I loved her because of what she did for my best friend .. she made him happy.

I kneel down beside her body and close her eyes as well. I kiss her on the forehead and pet her hair softly. She was not only a wonderful wife and mother, but she was also an amazing friend. One who I would miss dearly.

I hear a small whimper, and I look all around the room, before my eyes land on the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. Harry, beautiful, _alive _Harry is sitting up in his crib. Tiny hands gripped onto the bars tightly and green eyes as beautiful as his mother's are wet with tears, along with an angry red scar on his forehead.

"Harry!" I shout in relief. I move the short distance until I'm standing directly in front of him and his little hands release the bars and thrust up into the air, opening and closing in motion that tells me to pick him up. I smile softly and reach under his arms until he's settled against my chest, sniffling softly.

Harry softly tugs on my hair and I look down at him.

"Pa-Foo?" he asks softly.

I nod. "Yes, Padfoot." my voice cracks as I say the nickname given to me by James all those years ago.

His little hand lets go of my shirt and points down at Lily.

"Mama?" he sniffs "Mama?"

I try to hold in a sob as I grab his little hand and bring it to my lips, kissing it several times.

His eyes never leave his mum, as he lets out a whine. He reaches his arm back toward her and tries to reach for her.

I cry once again and turn so that Harry cannot see her body. His big eyes search my face.

"Mama? Dada?" he asks

I shake my head. Wondering what to tell him.

"I'm sorry, baby. Mama and Dada aren't here anymore."

He little brow furrows in confusion as he points back to place where Lily lays, lifeless.

I shake my head 'no' once again. I think he may understand because he wraps his arms around my neck as tight as he can and wails.

I rock him as gently as I can, trying to soothe him. Eventually he cries himself to sleep, and I feel little puffs of air on my neck.

I kiss his head softly, and rest my cheek on the top of his head.

"Oh Harry. I'm so sorry, but I promise I'll take care of you Harry. I promise."

Harry murmurs softly and I rub his back

"Shh. It's okay Harry. Padfoot's here, baby. Padfoot's here."

I decide that it'd be best to get Harry out of the house before he wakes. I place him gently down in the crib, to sleep while I _attempt_ to prepare his things. As I get the diaper bag, I look around the room and realize I don't have a bloody clue what I'm doing.

I place the bag on the ruined changing table and put my head in my hands. Why did it have to be Lily and James? Why couldn't have been me?

Before I can soak in my despair even more, I hear James's voice in my head.

"_Get it together, Sirius. My son needs you. You gave me your word."_

I shake my head and begin to prepare the bag once again, shoving every thing of Harry's into it. Once I am packed, I pick Harry up from his crib gently, swaddle him in a blanket, and settle him back against my chest. He nuzzles into me as I begin to walk. Before I leave the room, I look down at Lily.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." I whisper as I walk out of the room and into the hallway.

Once I reach James's body, more tears fall before I can stop them.

"I'll take care of him Prongs. I swear to god, I'll make sure he's okay. I love you mate."

Harry stirs against me and raises his sleepy little head to look down at his dad.

His bottom lip quivers as he waves.

"Bye Bye Dada."

Even though I thought it impossible, my heart breaks even more. I nod respectfully at James as I walk down the stairs to the sitting room where I collect the rest of Harry's toys.

I leave the house as I hold Harry tightly in my arms and move toward my motorbike. Before I can get past the gate, I see a huge looming figure next to my bike. I pull Harry tighter against me and draw my wand.

"Sirius? What're yeh doin here?" says the booming voice of Hagrid.

"I heard about the attack. I had to come see for myself." I explain

Hagrid nods and wipes his face with a soiled handkerchief.

"Dumbledore sent me here, ter collect the little tyke. Were takin 'im to his aunt and uncles." Hagrid says softly before holding out his gigantic hands.

I hug Harry to my chest and back away.

"No!" I exclaim. "James and Lily wanted me to take care of him. I'm his godfather, he's mine."

"I'm awful sorry Sirius, but I got me orders straight from Dumbledore hisself."

"Hagrid, it doesn't matter what Dumbledore said. James and Lily told me, the day Harry was born, I was supposed to take care of him. Please Hagrid. I gave my word to James that I would take care of him. Please, don't make betray my best friend." I plead.

Hagrid nods and tucks his hands back into his pockets.

"It's just ... Dumbledore -"

"Don't worry about Dumbledore. I'll talk to him." I interrupt. Hagrid nods once again.

I move past him to my motorbike where I tuck a sleeping Harry safely inside the sidecar. I hop on the bike and turn on the engine.

"Ey Sirius?"

I look up at the half giant.

"I'm real sorry .. bout James and Lily." he says softly before blowing his nose loudly.

My throat tightens, so that I cannot speak. Instead, I nod and wave goodbye.

Harry and I take off into the night, and fly back to London. Once we reach Grimmauld Place, Harry stirs but does not awaken, not even when the portrait of my pathetic mother screams her head off.

I place the diaper bag down on the table on the foyer, as I move up the stairs and into my bedroom. I place Harry down on my bed where he snuggles into the thick duvet. I head into the old drawing room, which I now use as furniture storage. There I find an old crib that belonged to my brother Regulus, I glare at it, but it's the best I've got. I quickly cast a cleaning charm over it before levitating it into my bedroom, pressed directly against the side of my bed. I move to pick Harry up, but the little boy looks so peaceful, I can't bring myself to do it. Instead, I just snuggle up beside him and stroke his black hair.

I don't sleep at all. I stay awake until the sun comes streaming in the curtains, crying silently and watching Harry's every move.

Not until I hear Harry mumble "Mama" in his sleep do I think about the traitor who killed my best friend. I whisper apologies over and over again in my head. It was _my _idea to make Peter the Secret Keeper. This is all _my _fault.

"You traitorous little bastard, Peter. I will find you."

That morning Harry wakes with a small sleepy smile.

"Pa-Foo." he says softly

"Hello, sleepy boy."

Harry snuggles into my chest and falls asleep once again. I dare not wake him, he's been through so much, I don't think I can deny him anything.

"Sleep well baby. I'm here."

I'll always be here.

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm going to be completely honest, and tell you that I cried while writing this. I know many of you wanted me to do a plot change and somehow keep them alive. I'm sorry I couldn't, but you should know that this ending will be leading into an entire different story!**

**My new story 'We Never Left' - Sirius will raise Harry on his own, and James and Lily will watch over some of the most crucial points in Harry's life. - I will be posting it's first chapter shortly**

**I hope all of you that liked this story will continue your support and read that one (There will be plenty of Lily and James).**

**Once again, I hope you guys enjoyed this and will continue your support.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**xoxo**


End file.
